


Dark Paradise

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Series: Never Enough For Me [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: All my friends ask me why I stay strong
Series: Never Enough For Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Kudos: 4





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh hi I just got this random drabble idea from a song so I decided to post it!! Hope you enjoy! Its uhhh also has NBE stuff in it but I'm sure it's fine.

Everything disappeared at that moment. The moment she was killed by the holy lance. Gungnir. 

The promises, the hope, everything…gone forever...Nanna put herself into the fray, trying to protect him. It cost her life. 

His dear sister...gone. 

His body shook, his heart pounding out of his chest. He gripped the hilt of his fire sword tightly. Tears gushed out of his hazel eyes. 

Nanna needed to be avenged. It was the only way to make him less heartbroken. 

He looked over to the distance, seeing Arion attempt to run after him. He felt a fiery feeling from his Fjalar brand. The burning sensation...it was hurting him...but he felt this wave of power flow through him as well. 

He stood up quickly, and soon enough, a large burst of flames was released from the sword. Much more powerful and intense than other times, he used the sword. Full of rage and fury, he cried. 

**“Arion, you monster!!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AvaWritesAlot)!!


End file.
